2018 Beef
The 2018 Beef is a series of events which started in 2018 by KSI and Quadeca. History The "war" officially started on 18 November 2018 in an interview by Miniminter where KSI "roasted" various internet rappers. He also quoted Quadeca, who went on to make a whole video saying he'll make a diss-track on KSI. On 23 November 2018, the diss-track appeared on YouTube by the name'' Insecure''. Deji vs Randolph In a Sidemen Sunday video SIDEMEN FAMILY FORTUNES, Randolph got asked which YouTube channel he thought was dead - he responded saying Deji. This was an obvious joke, and any other person would have left it. But this is Deji. Because his channel is indeed "dead", he made a video roasting Randolph for being a slave of KSI and doing everything for him. After this, Randoph made a video saying that it was just a simple joke, and he released a diss track "Manchild" aimed at Deji. Deji then responded with his own diss track "RAN". However, in the video, while talking about how JJ paid for Randolph's wedding, Deji leaked JJ's bank details for which JJ criticised him for. Randolph then released a second diss track, titled "Victory Speech". Deji's reaction to the track caused him to get in a further beef with JJ, so it's likely that his involvement with Randolph has settled down. Randolph made a video later to explain that the beef got out of hand and that he wasn't going to acknowledge Deji's begs for attention any longer. KSI vs Dax and Quadeca KSI called out both Quadeca and Dax for being worse than him at rapping. Quadeca then responded with a full disstrack called Insecure and Dax giving small hints at JJ in his new track Killshot. KSI then responded to Dax and Quadeca's track with a reaction video and then made a diss track back at them called Ares, this track also had some shot thrown Crypt who at the moment had beef with Randolph. Dax then later appeared in Deji's disstrack, Unforgivable, against KSI with information given to him by Deji. Crypt vs Randolph In the same podcast where KSI called out Quadeca and Dax, Randolph made small comments about Crypt. Crypt made a warning track called Warning ''against Randolph showing off his rap skills and making small disses. Randolph then made a small verse at the end of Victory Speech to talk about Crypt. Crypt then later appeared in Deji's disstrack against KSI with information given to him by Deji. Jallow vs Konstantin Kon, who filmed and edited the Manchild disstrack by Randolph, reacted to Deji's first disstrack and roasted Jallow for his poor editing skills. Jallow then responded with a disstrack called ''Sidemen's Sideman ''aimed at Kon. Kon reacted hinting that he might be doing a disstrack of his own for the first time even though he acknowledged that he can't rap then responded with a diss track called ''Stephen Little ''back at Jallow. Jallow then later appeared in Deji's disstrack against KSI with information given to him by Deji. Deji vs KSI The beef between Deji and Randolph spilled over onto a brother beef between KSI and Deji when KSI reacted to both Randolph and Deji's disstracks and affirmed the truth of Randolph's disses whilst going at Deji as well as his parents for exposing his private bank account. Deji then responded with a video saying that KSI had taken Randolph's side and it was an unfair beef with 6 vs 1. Deji then went on saying that he never gotten a girl pregnant (something Randolph mentioned in his ''Victory Speech disstrack) but then commented that JJ had, despite the fact that W2S already said JJ had an abortion, giving even more bad vibes between them. The beef then escalated with Deji tweeting out that JJ had blocked him and JJ then tweeting get rid of negative delusional people, even if they are family although this was deleted shortly after. Deji then made a full video calling out his brother for preferring his friends over family and calling his brother for having a god complex. JJ immediately tweeted that he loved his brother and made a video apologizing for certain things. Deji then uploaded a huge disstrack called ''Unforgivable ''with Jallow, Dax and Crypt going hard after JJ and calling out the fact that JJ had gotten a girl pregnant, though it was made before JJ's video apologizing to certain things, and Deji uploaded the disstrack to keep things fair for the people featured in the disstrack. The apologetic tweets and video by JJ were deleted shortly after. Deji came on the Logan Paul podcast to explain the situation and called JJ manipulative and his friends (The Sidemen) fake and only having JJ's back on the surface but not truly. This beef has continued to the KSI V Deji Drama. Category:Browse Category:Events